Crazy Love
by SpiraTheAnimeGirl
Summary: They always say that the clown girl isn't suppose to fall in love. Well this one is about to prove the all wrong. KusuKusu x Rhythm, Kuzumu.
1. Meeting You

**Spira: Alright! More Kuzumu!**

**Charm: Woot!**

**Spira: I'm very aware that other stories are on hold but~ there aren't enough KusuKusu and Rhythm stories to my liking. So here's some more! And it's my second one!**

**Kathy: We don't wanna bore you so let's get straight to it. We own nothing except the idea and some made up things.**

_Crazy Love_

My name is KusuKusu Keisho Mashiro. I'm a shugo chara, sister, student, friend, and comedian. I was born into this world unlike regular birth like I said before I'm a shugo chara; I was born in an egg. I came from my bearer Rima Mashiro, as her dream to make others laugh and smile. Ever since this incident that happened about six months ago, it has made me much bigger than from my small size. I'm now Rima's height, maybe an inch smaller. My hair is still the long straight orange-blonde way it was before, though I don't wear my hat as much anymore. Instead I wear either different colored headbands or just have it plain. My eyes are still that glowing orange color. My green marks are still on my face as well. My sense of clothing is well…. Me. I have times when I wear things that others might wear, but it's not that often. Like right now I'm wearing a simple orange tank top, denim shorts, and white flats. I also forgot to mention that I'm currently taking a train to my new school, DreamWay High. Since Rima's started high school in Seiyo High, her- I mean 'our parents thought it would be a good idea to have us separated through our high school years to explore our choices in life. Except for me, I'm not going to come home every day only for holidays. Yeah that's right I'm going to a boarding school. Where I will have to start all over with no friends. At first I was friends with a bunch of regular people. None of them were Shugo charas like me. I hope to find someone like that at my new school in fact I think I should. Well at least that's what I was told.

~Flashback

"KusuKusu this a great chance for you to meet people of your own kind."

"Not only that dear it will be a great experience for you."

I sat at the family table quietly listening to my 'parents'. They were talking about a boarding school called DreamWay High. They said that on the brochure that they even accepted 'Special Talented' teens.

"Kusu-Chan, we really think you might have fun."

"Look they have a comedy club."

…..

"Ok I'm in."

~End Flashback

So that's how I just so happened to get in this situation, because of a comedy club. It just better be fun. Hmmm, I snuggle up in my chair and hold my egg close to me like a bear. This is my comfort right now. Like when I first started middle school I was actually nervous. So I keep my egg near me in my bag for whenever I get that nervous feeling. Usually I'm not like that, but when it comes to comedy I go all out and automatically break out into my regular self. I feel sleepy now.

I think I'm gonna take a nap.

*? POV*

"Hey are you awake?"

"I am now."

"Sorry. I just really didn't want to stay up by myself."

"Why?"

"That guy from across us keeps staring at me."

I shift my body to look past my sister. There indeed was a guy between the ages of 20-30 staring at her. He then catches me looking at him and I give him the hardest glare possible. He then freezes up and turns to look out the window beside him. Yeah that's right. Turn now or get hurt.

"Is he still looking?"

I turn back to my twin, Temari, to see her hiding herself under her blanket we brought with us on the train. Oh I didn't even introduce myself. Names Rhythm Akiro Fujisaki. I'm a shugo chara, brother, friend, student, and as some say a playboy. Though I don't see it at all. I hair long straight violet hair that tends to spike upwards at the tips, matching eyes, and the style of an R&B star. My twin sister, Temari Hana Fujisaki, has the same traits as far as the long, violet hair (except hers in perfectly straight and she keeps hers in a ponytail) and matching eyes. Her style is more of traditional Japanese thing. That's one of the many ways you can tell us apart.

We belong to our bearer Nagihiko Fujisaki. I'm his dream to be more out there, while Temari is his dream for his passion of Japanese dance. Yes he has a girl shugo chara, but only because of his family condition. Because he was an heir to his family's household he had to cross dress as a girl for the first twelve years of his life. And when he wanted to be a boy but keep his passion of dance, it then gave birth to me and Temari. Yeah I know it's pretty cool.

"Rhythm, I'm going on the food cart. Do you want anything?"

"Yes for you to be careful."

"I'll bring you back some cookies." Wow Tema, loving the sarcasm right now.

*KusuKusu's POV*

Ahhhh~. That was a nice nap. "Grrrowlll~," What the-? Oh right food. I should go eat something. Off to the food court I go. You know I never noticed just how big this train was. I mean it even has a- ack!

"Oww~. Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you. Are you ok?" Eh?

I noticed that I was ground due to the sudden impact. I look up to see this real pretty girl with violet hair. She was standing up with her hand out. I guess she wants to help me up. I take her hand and she pulls me up with a great force. Great god of comedy, she strong!

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt anywhere did you little girl?" Oh no she didn't.

"I'm not a little girl I'm fourteen. And I'm just fine thank you."

"O-oh! I'm sorry! It's just that you're so small and all I thought-"

"That's alright I get that a lot."

"Oh. Well again I am sorry, ummm?"

"KusuKusu, my name is KusuKusu Mashiro."

"KusuKusu? That's a unique name. My name is Temari Fujisaki." Fujisaki? As in the famous dance school?

"Yes I am that Fujisaki." Oh crap I said that out loud.

"Oh. I see well what are you doing on a train like this? I mean shouldn't you be on something high class?"

"No. We Fujisaki's don't lesser ourselves just because we have a family fortune. We like to be treated just like anyone else."

"Well that's nice. I just thought if you had the money you could have people at your feet. Kusukusukusu-!" Crap! Why did I laugh? If it's one thing I'm insecure about it's my laughter.

"Awww why'd you stop?"

"Huh?"

"You stopped laughing. I thought it was cute."

Cute? She thought me laughing like that was cute? Ok not once have I ever met anyone outside of my family that said my laughter was cute. Everyone that has ever heard has either thought it was annoying or unattractive. But never cute, so that's new to me.

"You think my laugh was cute?"

"Well yes. It's different and a calm yet settling way, but can sound hyper to others."

"O-oh." Darn it. Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't bl-

"Hey are you ok? Your face is all red." Crap.

"I-I'm just fine." I am so lying right now.

"Lies." The heck?

"Huh?"

"You're lying. But I'll leave it at that."

I start to shuffle uncomfortably in line for me to order something. How did she know that I was lying? I mean no one usually knows except for Rima, but I barely lie though. It's wrong to do so and it's just not me. I guess I should apologies.

"S-sorry."

"Hmmm?"

"For lying. I'm sorry."

"Oh think nothing of it I understand." She then gives me this sincere smile that I know I can trust.

"Miss can I take your order?"

"Oh right."

*Temari's POV*

KusuKusu is such a nice girl and it turns out me and her are going to the same location. She going for comedy and I'm going for dancing studies. She told me about her love for comedy and how she wants to become a comedian or to play roles as someone funny in T.V. shows or movies. I also noticed how pretty she was. She was very short for her age, but cute like a doll. I also noticed she had these strange marks on her face. I wonder if she's one of them like me.

"Kusu-Chan." She gave me permission to call her that if she could call me Tema-Chan which I also found cute.

"Huh? What's up Tema-Chan?" Well here goes nothing.

"Umm do you happen to have an egg with you?" Her eyes widen in surprise. I guess that means no.

"You mean, you're one of them too?" Eh?

"Wait so you mean..."

"Wow! Mama was right! I am going to meet others like me on this adventure!"

"Ah! That's great so you are!" I pull out my egg from my pocket and she does the same. Mines is a pinkish-purple color with flower designs on it. Kusu-Chan's is pink with red on the top and bottom with a star and tear drop pattern going around it.

"Wow wait until Rhythm hears about this."

"Who?"

"Oh my twin brother."

"Eh?"

"L-let me explain."

I then explain to her the whole thing as far as details went. At first she was shocked then frozen, and then had an understanding look on her face.

"There you are! What was taking you so long?"

I turned around to see my brother right behind me. He looked steamed. Well I was gone for about an hour or more and he is a bit protective so I'm not surprised that he's upset.

"I'm sorry Rhythm. I was so busy talking with Kusu-Chan I lost track of time."

"Who's that?"

*Rhythm's POV*

Temari then moves over a bit to show me this small blonde girl that was across from her. She looks at me with big innocent orange eyes that cause me to blush. She was kinda cute in a way.

"Rhythm this is KusuKusu Mashiro. She's going to be attending school with us and is one of us." Huh?

No way this here girl in front of me was a shugo chara too? I wonder what she was born from one of them defiantly has to be from beauty.

"Oh yes your Rhythm. Tema-Chan told me a lot about you." She then smiles and signals for me to sit next to her. I then sit down slowly next to her making sure my face wasn't red of any sort. She then tugs on my shirt a bit.

"Hey can I see your egg too?"

I shrug in reply and pull it out and sit it the table next to theirs. Mines is blue with flower designs on it, it's not that much different from Temari's.

"Wow yours looks just like Temari's."

"Well that twins for you."

"Oh Kusu-Chan show Rhythm your laugh!"

"W-what? No!"

"Aww come on please~?" Oh she pouting just about no one can resist that.

"W-well there's nothing for me to laugh at so- Kusukusukusukusukusu."

I look to see that Temari crawled over the table and started tickling her. She was bursting out with laughter and people started to stare. I don't care actually it was really cute how she was laughing. She then managed to push Temari off and put her head in her knees.

"Awww come on Kusu-Chan. It was adorable. Tell Rhythm."

I was kind of at a loss of words so I just managed to shake my head. She finally looked up after like two minutes and looked over at me.

"Y-you didn't think it was stupid?"

"What no."

"O-oh. Well I should get back to my seat now."

She then gets up while her face was still flushed. I feel kind of bad for her I mean she did just sort of embarrass herself.

"Go ask her if she wants to sit with us Rhythm. I mean were going to be on this train for another twelve hours or more. That and I feel kind of bad for making her upset."

"Why don't you?"

"Then someone doesn't get his M&M cookies*." Danggit.

"Fine I'll go get her."

I get up to go find the tiny blonde. Which I hope is soon because I'm starting to feel lazy. Oh wait there she is. Wow I didn't expect for her to sit that close.

"Hey, uh, Temari wanted me to bring you to the first class area with us."

"Wh-what? I can't just go on first class un announced."

"It'll be alright. If someone has something to say they can deal with us." I then gave her a wink.

"O-ok then. Could you help me with my bags?"

"Sure."

I then start to take down some of her bags from the luggage compartment. After they're all down I start to pick some bags up. KusuKusu started too as well. I just noticed that there's no one else on this section of the train. She must have been lonely by herself.

"GAHH!"

I then felt a hard impact on the back of my head and pressure on my chest. I open my eyes to see KusuKusu on top on me but with her eyes closed. She then pops up and starts to blush a lot. I can see why our position isn't one you would see every day.

"S-sorry! I was picking up a bad and it got caught-"

"No don't worry its ok."

I realize that we were still in our awkward position. Then I start to blush some too. Her face was real close to mine. I could feel her breathing and smelled her scent. She smelt like peach blossoms. I also got an extra good look in her eyes. So we were just kind of staring at each other's eyes. I then feel her remove herself and start to pick the bag back up a little more carefully.

"You have nice colored eyes Rhythm." Was what I heard her mumble.

"Y-ya think?"

She then nods and I blush at it. Well that a first. Girls usually say that I'm 'cute' or 'hot'. Or older women might complement on how I'm such a gentleman. But no one really looked into my eyes like she did that made me feel special in a way.

"You ready?"  
>"Yep. Just follow me."<p>

Yeah I think I'm starting to gain interest in this girl.

**Spira: Oh great god.**

**Kathy: What?**

**Spira: This has more than 2,000 words and was written in under 3 hours!**

**Kathy: Her typing has improved!**

**Spira: Yay! Well tell me if you all liked it that way I can update as soon as I can. Remember people: Kuzumu FTW!**

**Kathy: And for all who do not like the pairing please don't leave mean comments. **

**Spira: Yeah well that's all R&R. Oh and iOmg Shugo Chara! Style should be updated soon.**


	2. DDR Fun

**Spira: Next chapter!**

**Charm: WooHoo!**

**Spira: Now let's get started**.

_Crazy Love_

*KusuKusu's POV*

I wonder what that was about. He was just…. Staring. His eyes really are a nice color. Dark purple, that's pretty cool. I hope I didn't make him feel awkward because of the closeness not that long ago.

"You ok?"

"Oh yeah just thinking."

"About what?"

"Did I make you feel weird when I fell on you?"

"Wha- no. I'm just not that close to being near a girl except my sister."

"Really?"

"I'll be honest. My friends call me a playboy because I so call make girls sway and fall to their feet. I really don't see it though. I mean when I talk to them they just stutter or run off. At first I thought they were afraid of me, but now I realize that it's only because they have silly little crushes on me."

"Oh."

"Don't even get me started with the fan-girls."

At that I start to laugh. Fan girls? With Rima I see a lot of fan boys, but girls? That a whole other level. I wonder if they go Justin Beiber fan girl on him. That would be hilarious.

"Well we're here."

"Kusu-Chan! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset with me. I just wanted for you to laugh." ..'!

"T-tema-Chan, l-let me g-go!"

"Huh? Oh sorry. But do you forgive me?"

"Yeah sure. It's not like it matters anyways."

"Yay! Well now that you're here what do you want to do?"

"I dunno. What do you usually do one a first class train ride?"

"Well we could play DDR."

"Temari you know that I own you in that game."

"You wanna bet brother?"

"Bring it you loveable twin of mine."

I then see these sparks of what looked like lightning between them while they were glaring at each other. This is going to be interesting. I always like watching people compete.

"Hey KusuKusu. You coming?"

"Yeah. And Rhythm?"

"Hmmm?"

"You can call me Kusu-Chan now."

*Rhythm's POV*

Kusu-Chan? Yeah I guess I could do that. Now time for me to 'PWN' my sister.

"I already picked one out for us to dance to."

"Which one?"

"Smooooch･∀･. **(A/N: Type this song up it's so awesome!)**"

"Oh one of my favorites."

As she hit play and I set up the mats I see KusuKusu sit on one of the couches near us. She looked kind of excited to see us play.

"Why are you so excited?"

"Because I get to watch two professional dancers play DDR!"

"And that makes you happy?"

"Well I know you're gonna rock at it."

Heh. Girl has a point. I rock at any DDR dance.

"Come on you. Hurry up so I can kick your butt."

"Your butt is the one that will be getting kicked Tema."

I step on the mat as I start to hear the techno music play. As soon as it started going into the beat I started dancing along. Not even a full ten seconds I was fully into it. For some reason when I dance it's like everything around me is just wastes of space and I can do anything. I then hear the music speed up, so I do the same with my actions. As I look over at Temari I see she's really getting into it too. We then jump onto each other mats. We always do that halfway into the song we switch mats for a little before going back to our own. I noticed that Temari was about thirty points ahead of me when we switched back. I gotta make my moves perfect. I only have forty seconds to beat her. Alright I gotta make this good.

*Temari's POV*

As the music faded out I looked at the now blank screen that's tallying our scores. Heh Rhythm is gonna feel so bad when he lo- wait what? He, he beat me? But I was a full fifty points ahead of him! How did he win? Here were the scores:

Me: 1,250

Rhythm: 1,251

Are you kidding me? He beat me by one stinking point? Oh he is so going to shove this in my face right now. I look over at him. Yeah he's smirking alright.  
>"Alright go ahead laugh it out."<p>

"I would but that's just mean."

"Oh you're a real charmer."

"Why thank you."

I roll my eyes as he just takes my sarcasm. I then hear slight clapping behind me. I see Kusu-Chan smiling and clapping at us. I guess that means she enjoyed it.

"Kusu-Chan why don't you try?"

"Eh? I can't besides you know I wouldn't be able to win better yet be hundreds of points behind."

"Yeah KusuKusu. Here you can play me. Temari would go full out on you even if you are a beginner."

"I would not!"

"Really?"

"Well… Ok I would. Kusu-Chan you should go against Rhythm."

"O-ok."

*Rhythm's POV*

"Here and because I won I'll let you pick the next song." I'm such a nice person.

She then gently takes the remote from my hand and scrolls trough the songs. She then stops on the Hatsune Miku song 'Triple Baka' **(A/N: I know it's not a real DDR song I just like it X3).** She then sets the mode on medium and stands on her mat. As the music started we began to dance. I have to admit she was really good for someone that can't dance. We start to get really in it. She was smiling and giggling through the whole time while I just smiled at her. We then stop as the music ends.

"That was fun!"

"You were much better than I expected. You can dance really well."

"You really think so?"

I nod my head as I look back at the screen to see the results. I was taken aback by the score.

KusuKusu: 1,239

Rhythm: 1,241

Wow she was only behind me by two points. I wouldn't have thought she would have got that close. She must be thinking the same thing because her face is full of shock with wide eyes and an agape mouth.

"I got that much?"

"Told I you, you were good."

"But I didn't think I would do that good."

"Kusu-Chan you were great. I think it comes from the stunts you do in your comedy acts."

"You think?"

After that we had a waiter get us some pizza and sodas from the food cart. We all then sat back in our chairs just conversing. Temari was sitting by herself because she wanted to stretch her legs against the other seat so KusuKusu was stuck next to me. She was leaning against my shoulder as we both watch Kung Fu Panda 2 **(A/N: That movie was awesome!)** on my laptop. She seemed like she was drifting to sleep. I was proved wrong as she sits up and looks at me.

"Rhythm, would you consider me as your friend?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because once we get to this new school I want us to stay that way. Tema-Chan and me already made a promise that we would still stay friends throughout our time here. Would you still stay my friend?"

"Yeah. I mean you're a cool person I would always want to be friends with you."

"So will you promise?"

"Cross my heart. You and I will be stuck together like glue."

She giggles then leans back on my shoulder. While giving my arm a slight squeeze she then replies.

"Good because I feel like I'm really starting to like you."

**Spira: Yay another chapter finished.**

**Kathy: Now for reviews.**

**THE ZEBRA KING**

**Spira: Only one review? That sucks review people if you want more Kuzumu-ness!**

**Kathy: R&R if you want more!**


	3. Cosplay Dance Part 1

**Spira: I have done it again!**

**Kathy Two in one day? **

**Spira: I know I'm awesome! *dose a Sonic thumbs up pose***

**Kathy: Enjoy the chapter!**

_Crazy Love_

~Time Skip to School in Dorm Room **(A/N: I'm lazy ok!)**

*KusuKusu's POV*

Well we finally arrived at the school, which I have to say was pretty amazing. We were greeted by people in this fancy wear that looked around in their twenties or thirties. We were then showed to our rooms. But on the way they pointed out places to us like the cafeteria, gym, some classes, drama club, and the comedy club, which is the one place that I'm actually here for. After we got sent to our rooms I discovered me and Temari were in the same one as well as these other two girls name Hinamori Ran and Dia. They both seem like nice girls and apparently they're shugo charas too. They also have two other sisters named Miki and Suu and their bearer name is Hinamori Amu. I thought it was kind of weird though that she had four charas for the biggest amount I have ever seen were two, hence Rhythm and Temari.

"Hey KusuKusu. What are you gonna wear to the cosplay dance tonight?" That was Ran. Wait what?

"Eh?"

"I didn't tell you Kusu-Chan? There's a cosplay dance tonight where we get to meet all our peers in different costumes."

"But I don't have a costume though."

"No worries! Let's go ask Miki, she's only two doors down from here!"

We all got up and followed Ran out the door. We then knocked on the door that was exactly two doors down from us and was greeted by a girl with blue hair that stop to the middle of her back and a barrette with a spade. She also had matching blue eyes. My guess is that this is Miki.

"Ran please you are the oldest out of all of us. So would you please act like it and not bang on the door like some pyscho killer."

"Sorry but we're having a clothing crisis!"

"Why didn't you say that before? Get in."

We were all then pushed in and I saw three other girls in front of me. One had light green hair and a clover on top; another had a pigtail hair style that had large ribbons holding it up. The last had a somewhat angel like look.

"Ok now what seems to be the problem? And this is directed toward Dia, not you Ran."

"Well you see our friend here, KusuKusu, doesn't have a costume for the cosplay dance tonight."

"What? How come do you not wanna go?"

"I do! I just didn't know about it until a few minutes ago."

"Hmmm. Well I think I can work something out for you then. Suu hand me my book please."

The light green haired girl, who I now know is Suu Got up and handed Miki the blue book that was across from her.

"Here you go desu~."

"Alright let's see."

She then started to inspect me, commenting on my features and how adorably short I was. She then snapped her fingers and sent us out saying she'll have it ready two hours before the dance started. We went back to our room and I say on my bed and sighed.

"Kusu-Chan are you ok?"

"I'm fine Tema-Chan. Just a little exsuaghted."

"Oh well do you want to see my cosplay outfit?"

I heard the excitement in her voice so I just couldn't say no. She then pulled out a costume that I know for a fact was something anyone could point out. She pulled out the black and orange suit that was made for Yoruichi from Bleach cosplay. I gotta say that was a pretty good choice because now she doesn't have to buy a wig.

"That's a great choice you made Tema!"

"Thank you. It was a hard decision, but this one seemed best for me."

"Who's Rhythm going to be?"

"Ah~ I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"He told me not to it's going to be a surprise."

I just fall backward on my bed and look up at the ceiling as Temari put her suit away so it wouldn't get messed up. I then felt a bounce on my bed and looked up to see Ran and Dia.

"Uh, yes?"

"We wanna show you ours too!"

"Yes would you like to see?"

"Sure."

I see Ran pull out a uniform and Dia pulled out this super hero looking one. No wait Dia's is a Sailor Venus, huh it's kinda fitting for her.

"Bet you don't know what mines is do ya'?"

"No what is it."

"It's the uniform for the anime ToraDora! I'm gonna be Minorin!"

"Yes and mines is kind of obvious as who I'm going to play."

"Well I think they're both cute."

"Awww~ Thanks KusuKusu!"

Dia giggled and put hers away as Ran did the same. I wonder how Rhythm is doing in his dorm. I then felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Speak of the purple haired devil.

*Rhythm's POV*

_To: Kusu-Chan_

_From: Rhythm_

_Yo! How's everything? You guys havin' fun with your new friends?_

_Rhythm~_

I really do hope they're ok. Last time Temari was somewhere without me she broke a guy's arm thinking he was looking at her butt when he really was looking at the sign that was next to her. That was not a pretty sight at all.

"Yo! Who ya' texting over there?"

Ah yes that was Daichi one of my many dorm mates. He was a pretty cool guy I admit. I also share a room with two other guys. One of them, Musashi, is actually my neighbor back at home. And this other guy named Kiseki, he gave of this princely aura somehow.

"Just a friend of mine. Making sure she and my sister are ok."

"Ah~ so it's a girl huh?"

"I swear to the gods of everything holy if you dare try to make it seem like I'm going out with her I'll slaughter you and make sure your body if never found."

"G-geez! Ok, I won't say it. But one question though."

"What?"

"Is she hot?"

It took everything in me not to get mad. I mean what's there for me to be mad for it's not like we're dating or anything. We actually just meet on the train. So I guess I should just respond.

"Y-yeah she is kind of hot."

"Think she would go out with me?"

"No."

"That was a quick answer."

"Trust me I've known her long enough to know what kind of guys she likes." Well she did kind of tell me on our way here.

"Aww to bad. Well you better introduce me to her at the cosplay dance. By the way who are you going to be anyways?"

"That's a secret."

Heh. People are really gonna be surprised when they see this.

*Miki's POV*

Yes! Finally it's complete! I tend to amaze myself as I do these things so nicely and quickly. Even though I'm a half hour late. Now to get it to their dorm.

"Suu, I'll be back I have to take KusuKusu her outfit."

"Hurry back desu~!"

I run down to their door and start to bang on it. I need to hurry so I can get ready.

"Miki you should know better don't bang on doors like a mad man."

"Don't start with me Ran."

I push her out of the way and head over to KusuKusu who was sitting on her bed reading gag manga.

"Here. It's all finished."

"Ah! Thank you very much Miki! I really appreciate it!"

"It was no problem."

"Who am I playing?"

"You'll see. Just make sure to remember to wear blue contacts."

And with that I left out to get into my own costume.

*Temari's POV*

Now that I'm all done time for me to help out Kusu-Chan. She already has on her out fit and Miki said we had to curl her tips of her hair and make sure she has in blue contacts. I was in charge of curling her hair while Dia was going to do the contacts.

"Well does this look ok?"

"You look just fine. But I still can't quite make out who you're supposed to be."

She nods in response in sits in a chair so I can start to curl her hair. After curling her now curled tip hair Dia put in her contacts. KusuKusu blinks a few times and I start to giggle after I figured out who she was playing.

Rebecca Miyamoto from Pani Poni Dash.

My only comment was, "Oh my god you're so cute!"

After I said that she ran up to the mirror and recognized who she was.

"Miki is indeed a genius."

"Yeah she has her moments but there are times when she becomes a complete fashion critic."

After we were all done we headed out of the dorm and outside at the garden where the party would be held.

*KusuKusu's POV*

This is so cool! I'm playing a ten year old genius! I love it! So cool! Everyone else looks good in theirs too. I especially love Dia's though. It just matches her. Once we get close enough to the garden we could hear a bunch of girl screaming and squealing. I wonder what's making them do that.

Once I got to the crowd I started to push myself through. They were all shoving in the beginning so it was kinda hard to get up there. Then this one girl stopped and looked at me the screamed.

The heck?

Why in the world did she do that? Then everyone directed their attention on me. It was then the same thing that was happening to whatever they were screaming and squealing at except now it's me. I tried to pry them off but they just wouldn't let go. Dang persistent girls! Get off of me!

"Let go of me!"

"Hey let her go!"

"Put her down!"

"Everyone please stop this at once!"

Thank god for those guys. The girls then let me go and went back to fan-girling to whatever it was before.

"You ok Kusu-Chan?"

"I'm fine. Hey where's your brother?"

"Over there where all those fan girls are."

"You mean he's the one they're screaming about?"

"Just about, yes."

I then start to shove the girls as I make my way up to the front. Again. I then look wide eyed at the sight before me. No way.

He's freaking China! No literally! China from Hetalia! He's looks so,so,so….What's the word I'm looking for?

"Hot?"

"Yes! Thank you Rhythm. He looks- Hey!"

"Just kidding. Well what do you think?"

"I say nothing until you say the catch phrase."

He looks at me with a 'WTF?' face. But I really don't care. I just wanna see if he can really pull it off.

"Rhythm you left your Hello Kitty on the chair."

"Ah yes. Thanks Kiseki."

I look over to see a guy with purple hair wearing this middle aged looking time costume. I recognized him to be Marth from the Fire Emblem series. I didn't think anyone still watched that show anymore.

"Who might you be?"

"Oh. KusuKusu Mashiro."

"Kiseki Hotori, it nice to meet you."

I giggle then turn my direction back at Rhythm. He was playing with his Hello Kitty doll. Heh, I bet I can get him to say his catch phrase now!

"Hey Rhythm, how would you describe your Hello Kitty?"

"Kawaii aru~!"

I then burst out laughing as he did it. He sounded just like China too! That made it even funnier. He then went wide eyed realizing what he did. He too then started to laugh with me. Because you gotta admit that was a funny as ever.

**Spira: Another chapter completed. And Rhythm was China XD**

**Kathy: Yeah you're on a roll. Now finish iOmg Shugo Chara! Style.**

**Spira: I'm working on it!**

**Kathy: You better be here are the references we used**

**Minorin from ToraDora!**

**Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon**

**Rebecca Miyamoto from Pani Poni Dash!**

**China from Hetalia Until then R&R for us!**

**Marth from Fire Emblem/Smash Brothers Brawl**

**Yoruichi from Bleach**

**Harmony: Until next time R&R for us please. And thank you to THE ZEEBRA KING and Dark Dia for your reviews in such a short time!**


	4. I Suck Big Time

**Spira: …**

**Kathy: You are the worst person of all time.**

**Spira: …**

**Kathy: You abandoned all of your Shugo Chara stories! Went into a new fandom and left all of your reviewers hanging!**

**Spira: …..I'm sorry.**

**Kathy: Dang straight you are! Then our owner had the nerve to make new characters! NEW ONES! She might forget about us.**

**Spira:…. No she won't.**

**Kathy: The heck! This whole Hetalia thing is going to far!**

**China: That's not very nice, aru.**

**Lesy: Yeah. And I'm sorry you guys, everyone. I've been so stuck in the Hetalia fandom I forgot my other stories. But I'm going to try and finish them. I promise. But until then I'm gonna have to get myself back into the Shugo Chara fandom to try and finish them. I'm very sorry to you all I never meant for this to happen please forgive me.**


End file.
